


Much Ado About Boxes

by Zit



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Much Ado About Nothing - Shakespeare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Tony Stark, Civil War Fix-It, Eventual Happy Ending, Hurt Tony Stark, Luis tells a story, Much Ado About Nothing, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker is 21, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Wade Wilson Loves Peter Parker, Wade Wilson is a fanboy, or something like that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zit/pseuds/Zit
Summary: Much Ado About Nothing ver. MarvelBut If you haven't read the play. . .Peter and Wade hate each other, Steve and Tony think that is a good idea make the guys fall in love with each other while they are waiting for their wedding day. . . a wedding no one will forget.Don't worry about is a comedy.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark





	1. Act I Scene I

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mucho Ruido Pocas Voces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335792) by [Zit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zit/pseuds/Zit). 



> Hi, here again, I bring you a new project, I am sorry for not updating on the others but I promise to do it meow, however, this came to me one night where my mind began to mix with Much Ado About Nothing with Marvel after a marathon of fics of Peter and Wade, and of course my obsession with the production of the 2011 work by David Tennant and Catherine Tate. . .something that surely you already knew if you have read other of my works.
> 
> I hope you like it.
> 
> Pd: In this job a friend, Isa54, is helping me (because I did not see Civil War... And I refused to see it, sorry) haha, you can check her page, she has some cool fics. . Even though they are not finished, I could not add her due to technical problems that we will solve soon.

FRIDAY had notified everyone in the tower of Steve's team arrival after they had returned from their mission in some part of Siberia, as she had been given instructions to alert of their arrival the moment they put a step in the tower and not when they were in the entry of the floors used as a home of the Avengers sometimes so that they could receive them at the entrance.

Peter was in the tower that afternoon working on some improvements to his suit when the announcement rang causing him to curse his bad luck out loud, drawing the attention of Dr Banner who was also in the labs.

"What's wrong, Peter, do you have a problem with the prototypes?"

"Oh! No, not at all everything is fine" replied the young brunette "it's just that... No nothing, I'm fine"

"Are you sure?"

Before the boy could answer Tony intervened "Of course it's okay, just Peter hoped he wouldn't be here when Steve arrived" he finished with a mocking tone.

"I don't understand, I thought they got along," said the confused scientist "Do you have a problem with him?" he asks the minor.

"No, not with him. The problem is that for this mission they had to call the Merc with a Mouth, and I really can't stand him" the young man concluded.

"The Merc with a Mouth?" The fact that the scientist was confused by the nickname was reasonable because in an anonymous silent agreement it had been agreed that Bruce Banner should not attend any mission unless the future of the world depended on his participation and if it happened they will keep him 400 meters away from the aforementioned because nobody wanted to witness how the mercenary could bring out the worst in the Hulk.

"He means Wade Willson aka Deadpool"

"Oh! I understand" even if he did not know him, the mercenary had a fairly well-known reputation and it was well known that he could unhinge even a saint.

"Oh! My dear friend and what you still have to see, these two can not even see each other without starting to insult each other is quite a show, sometimes I even prepare some popcorn." said the engineer before leaving the workshop to go to the elevators, while that the other two in silent agreement rose to follow him.

The team exited the elevator with the now new guests Bucky and Zemo, the first for being friends with the Captain in addition to being freed from Hydra's control and the second one for Fury's orders, who apparently had to organize a ton of paperwork before the criminal could be sent to one of SHIELD's holding facilities.

"Tony!" The blond exclaimed in surprise when he saw him "I thought you would be busy in a meeting"

"And you're not wrong Captain," interjected Pepper, who seemed to have come out of nowhere, "in fact Tony had 4 meetings today plus a paper review but he has asked me to cancel everything just so he can be present when you arrive, but I have seen myself to accept because he has promised me he will obey me for a month, can you imagine that? I will be able to make my boss do his job without tantrums!" the redhead finished saying, earning a frown from her boss for having betrayed him.

"Anthony Edward Stark is known for avoiding office work, taking so much trouble to receive Steve, oh I don't buy that!" Sam exclaim.

"Trouble? Trouble is what comes every time he goes on a mission." Tony said as he pointed to Steve "now the discomforts in the office are temporary and when they finish the only thing that remains is comfort" he finished while looking at Peper, some form of a threat on his part surely announcing that when the month passed it would be a hell to try to get him out of his workshop, nothing new in her life or work.

Everyone laughed with the cynicism of the engineer when Wade interrupted "I see that we are not only the avengers but also Ironman's protégé, the genius in diapers, is among us" trying to make fun of the boy and everyone will continue laughing but by that time everyone is finished laughing so they had moved into the kitchen except for the Baron Zemo who Steve had escorted to some of the vacant rooms that would serve as his temporary prison, and Peter.

"I wonder that you will still be talking, not even your boxes mark you." said the brunette with some poison in his voice.

"Ah! Are you old enough to address your elders like that, brat?"

"You may be older in years, I grant it to you but in maturity, it seems to me that even a child of ten exceeds you by much"

"Oh! Honey, if you just didn't have that forked tongue, I would have made you my babyboy in no time "

"And for that I thank God, I had rather hear my dog bark at a crow than you call me babyboy"

"You hurt my heart child, who I found so hard my heart that I must confess that at the end of the day he loves none"

"Oh! Thank God who has saved everyone you flirt with your company "

"And that is why you have not yet found a partner, poor one who loves you for the poor will fall in a predestinate scratched face at the slightest mistake"

"Scratching could not make it worse if it were such a face as yours,” said the arachnid regretting his words as soon as they left his mouth because he knew how the mercenary feels about his looks.

"Well little parrot as the oldest of the two I think I know when one has to finish, better go to the kitchen that I thought I heard Stark ask for you." said Deadpool trying to hide the tension that the previous comment had caused him with a tone relaxed.

Peter without saying anything decided that it was best to retire to the kitchen. Once the boy disappeared from his sight he leaned against one of the walls to try to calm White and Yellow who had been divided between killing the boy for his words and criticizing his current appearance, when the Captain arrived somewhat worried.

"Wade, haven't you seen a little red box around here or if someone lifted something like that off the ground?"

"No" replied the aforementioned looking suspiciously at the newcomer but before he could continue FRIDAY interrupted him.

"It seems to me that what you are looking for is in here" the voice of the AI sounded as the elevator doors opened where a small box could be observed on one of the corners.

"Oh! Thank heaven! For a moment I thought Tony may have seen it"

"Why so worried that Stark had seen it? Don't tell me what I think that box contains" Wade didn't have to wait for the blonde to answer him as his expression said it all. "Are you thinking of becoming his husband?

"I cannot lie to you if I have thought about it and today I am more committed to that idea than ever, he is so attractive and dazzling that I want to spend the rest of my days with him"

“Stark is too low for high praise, too brown for a fair praise, and too little for a great praise. I can only say about him with the little sanity that I still have, that were he other than hr is, he were unhandsome and being no other but as he is, I do not like him." finished the mercenary who rather seemed to be speaking with the voices in his head than with his companion.

"Well, for me, he is an invaluable jewel that the world is unable to buy"

"Well I'll tell you, Captain, that for me, the world has enough to buy it with everything and a box to keep it and lose the key." Wade tried to joke as he earned a frown from the blond but not caring about this he continued "But you know what is tell all the good men are already taken." he tries to fix it "Although I insist that there are better butts to spend the eternity, look at that arachnid boy without just not being so sullen he would have everyone at his feet." The one in the red and black leather suit finished just as Bucky arrived.

“How long has it taken to come to the kitchen? If you do not hurry there will be nothing left,” said the newcomer.

"Did you know about the ring the Captain bought!" Wade exclaimed without any decorum as was his custom.

"Ring?" the chestnut asked confused.

"Yes of commitment, here the Captain thinks about becoming a husband" he affirmed while pointing to the blonde who by his expression was obvious that he regretted telling the Merc with a Mouth.

Bucky began to laugh "good for you punk, it was about time, from what you told me that you had been dating him, you had taken your time."

"Oh no! Well, I think I know when one is a bad third, "said Wade, feigning a dramatic tone, raising his hands and going to where the kitchen was. "They never pay attention to the voice of reason until is too late.

"And when did you decide it?"

"Well, it had already been a few months but when all this started I decided to postpone it, my thoughts were only focused on getting you out and strategies, but now that everything is over I think this is a good decision, a way to start a new chapter"

"Hmm, you just thought about it in Germany, right?" Steve was silent so Bucky continued "Come on punk I have known you for a long time, you have not changed at all besides that escape you gave yourself was not discreet, and not because it was a hasty idea does it take away the romantic" when he finished he began to laugh at his friend's face which caused the other to start laughing too.

Already calmer Steve began "I just didn't want it to seem like something that occurred to me on the run, so it would have a more deep meaning, I just want it to be a surprise but I don't know where a good time would be for it"

"It could be tonight"

“Wouldn't that be a bit hasty? We just got back. "

"Well, Stark was talking about having a party for our return tonight, he will invite a lot of people who know you apparently"

"It could be a good idea, it would be similar to when Tony formally asked about our courtship" laughed the blonde remembering that time, "he said that formality was necessary out of respect for my age"


	2. Scene II

Natasha was coming back from the kitchen in the same silent way she had left, without her absence being noticed except by Clint, of course.

"Hey! you came back very soon.” her partner told her while keeping his eyes on Tony and Scott who seemed to be arguing over something said by the newcomer to Steve's team.

"The entrance was crowded, too noisy." said the redhead simply.

"How noisy?"

"Wear your best clothes Clint, it's more call Laura"

The blond smiled knowingly, maybe he didn't know what would happen but he knew from his own experience to pay attention to do what the spy told him.


	3. Scene III

The room was quite complete but also sober, obviously, one of the rooms that Stark surely built in case he had guests or more people joined his Avengers. The bathroom seemed to belong to a hotel with the small kit of soaps and creams, two sets of towels and even a hairdryer, although what did not seem to fit with that vision was the laundry basket that matched the clothes he had found in the closet that give away that the room was in waiting to be occupied.

Escaping from the tower would be impossible because he knew that it was controlled by FRIDAY, Stark's AI which would be able to stop any escape plan even before he starting to carry it out, that of course without adding the fact that he did not know the detail in detail of the structure of the place so he would not know if there were any other less striking entrance than the one he had come through; for these reasons he had resigned himself to being handed over to SHIELD and having a very good time locked up in a prison that would not be as comfortable as the one he was in now.

People used to judge him for being a frank man to the point of being cynical because he did not hide his sadness when it overwhelmed him, he ate when he had stomach without waiting for anyone and did not allow anyone to interrupt him, he slept when he was drowsy and laughed no matter what so serious was the situation; his character was somewhat difficult, he recognized it himself but he was not willing to change it, he saw no case in changing his way of being to be liked by people who did not interest him, we would rather be a canker in a hedge than a rose from their greenhouse. His freedom might have been taken away and he found himself in a cage of gold for the moment but his character still belonged to him, and it dictated that he continue with his plan.


End file.
